Escape from Orb
Escape from Orb was the first of the two Madballs VHS cartoons. It was released on VHS by Hi-Tops Video. Cast *Screamin' Meemie- voiced by Geoffrey Bowes. He is the leader of the Madballs rock band and plays the drums. *Freakella- voiced by Cree Summer. She sings in the Madballs band. She also has a short temper and really gets mad when she is called "Mop Head". *Skull Face- voiced by John Stocker. He plays the keyboard. Often speaks with a stutter. *Dusty- voiced by Jeri Craden. She plays the guitar and is very intelligent. *Horn Head- voiced by Keith Hampshire. He plays guitar as well and is very strong. He has a tendency of using brute force, even when told to be gentle. *Oculus Orbus- voiced by Len Carlson. He is a friend of the Madballs that often looks out to be sure that the Badballs are not around. *Aargh and Slobulus- voiced by John Stocker and Dan Hennessey respectively. The two are fans of the Madballs and aren't the brightest bulbs on the Christmas tree, though Aargh appears to be the smartest of the two. *Wolf Breath- voiced by Don Francks. He is the leader of the Badballs, which consists of Bruise Brother, Snake Bait, Splitting Headache, Fist Face, Swine Sucker, Lock Lips, and Freaky Fullback. He has a habit of using breath spray and hates music. *Skip and Sandy- voiced by Christopher Ward and Alyson Court respectively. A brother and sister who run a show that goes terrible until the Madballs inadvertently land. Plot The story begins on planet Orb, once the happiest, hippest ball of dirt in the galaxy. Unfortunately, Wolf Breath and the Badballs enslaved the planet and outlawed everything fun, including music. The inhabitants were enslaved to build a monument of Wolf Breath. Wolf Breath has eliminated every rock band on Orb, except for the Madballs. While carrying a block, Freakella complains about her manicure being ruined and drops the block on Screamin' Meemie's foot. Bruise Brother hears what's going on and calls Freakella a Mop Head. Obviously, Freakella doesn't like this and tries to attack, until Screamin' stops her. After work is over, the Madballs secretly go to the Hole-In-The-Ground Club. Along the way, Screamin' and Oculus barely manage to get past Swine Sucker and Freakella has her revenge by beating up Bruise Brother and turning him into a paper airplane. The band plays Dizzy Miss Lizzy, but get caught by the Badballs. Fortunately, their biggest fans Aargh and Slobulus help them out and escape Orb on a spaceship they had built for four months. When they blast off, they destroy Wolf Breath's monument. On their way, the Madballs enjoy watching a rock concert on TV. Panic causes when Aargh and Slobulus reveal that they aren't flying the ship and were making parachutes(apparently, neither of them were smart enough or had the common sense to make the parachutes before they got on the rocket). Things get worse when Wolf Breath has followed the Madballs in his own ship. The Madballs then crash-land on Earth and end up on Skip's show, where they play Great Balls of Fire. Unfortunately, Wolf Breath and his minions have found the Madballs and then order the Madballs to go back with them. He also calls Freakella Mop Head, which causes her to go crazy again and she screams with so much force that the Badballs are blown back into their ship. Slobulus then rewires the ship to go back into space. Skip becomes the new manager of the Madballs and the gang enjoys their new career in show biz. Trivia *When Bruise Brother is beaten up by Freakella, a Care Bears doll can be seen. The Care Bears and the Madballs are both toys by American Greetings. Interestingly enough, Marvel Comics had published a crossover between the two franchises. *When Screamin' has his foot hurt, it sounds like he's saying "hot foot!" gallery Category:Episodes